totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nocne wyzwania zawsze są najgorsze.
Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - odcinek 4 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy. '''Chris:'Wybraliśmy się na ryby. Niektórym szło to ciężko, za to inni nazbierali zbyt dużo. Po 6 gorących rundach wygrały Śpiące Niedźwiedzie. Na ceremonii głosy były podzielone, więc zorganizowałem dogrywkę, którą wygrała Sugar. Dave i Sky, którzy w końcu się pogodzili nas opuścili. Kto dziś skończy w armacie? Dowiecie się tego w Totalnej Porażce: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! Jasir dźwiga w tym samym czasie dwa worki. Noc na wyspie Pahkitew Drużyna Śpiących Niedźwiedzi Pierwsza wstała LeShawna. 'LeShawna:'No nie! Chris to już jest nudne! 'Eva:'Uspokuj się i powiedz lepiej gdzie jesteśmy!? 'Lightning:'Szi w domu! Szi co! Nie!!! 'Jo:'Ech, zamknij się! Drużyna Leniwych Tygrysów 'Peter:'Gdzie my jesteśmy! 'Severin:'O ile znam Chrisa to pewnie wyzwanie nocne, w którym chodzi o dotarcie do domków. 'Lara:'W sumie tak. Wyzwanie Nagle do obu drużyn podchodzi Chris. 'Chris:'Severin, jesteś tak samo wkurzający, jak... 'Topher:'Aaaaaaa! Walnął w drzewo. 'Chris:'Nieważne. 'Noah:'To jakie jest wyzwanie Chris. 'Chris:'Takie, jakie usłyszeliście od Severina.A, więc... Start!!! Drużyny ruszyły. Śpiące Niedźwiedzie 'Noah:'Myślę, że powinniśmy pojść w prawo. Takie jest moje zdanie. 'Jo:'Rozdzielmy się! Ja pójdę z LeShawną i mięśniakiem w lewo. Brian, Eva i Noah wy pójdziecie w prawo. Wszyscy z niechęcią przytaknęli. I poszli. Leniwe Tygrysy ''' Severin:'Idziemy wspólnie w prawo! I poszli. Śpiące Niedźwiedzie 'U Jo, LeShawny i Lightninga Jo:'Oby nie było drugiego wyzwania, bo jestem wykończona. '''LeShawna:'Na następnej ceremonii musimy zagłosować na Evę. Ona może nam zagrozić. 'Jo:'Najpierw pozbądźmy się tego frajera. Wskazała na Lightninga. Lightning z rozkojarzenia zakręcił w złym kierunku. ''' Lightning:'Szi Jo! Co ona sobie myśliiiiiiii! Wpadł do jakiejś dziury. Domki Nagle do domków doszły Jo i LeShawna. '''Chris:'A gdzie reszta drużyny? 'Jo:'Chwila! Gdzie mięśniak!? Wyzwanie Drużyna Śpiących Niedźwiedzi '''U Briana, Noah i Evy Brian:'I uważam, że dlatego mamy wspólną cechę. '''Noah:'No w sumie tak. 'Eva:'Grrrr. ''' Drużyna Leniwych Tygrysów Sugar:'Czuję jakiś miły zapach! '''Severin:'Może to, jakiś znak. 'Sugar:'Za mną! Pobiegli za nią. Domki Do domków przybyli Noah, Brian i Eva. 'Noah:'Wygraliśmy? 'Chris:'Eee nie. Brakuje wam jednego zawodnika. Nagle pojawia się cała drużyna Leniwych Tygrysów. 'Chris:Leniwe Tygrysy '''dziś wygrywają!!! '''L.T.:'Juhu!!! 'Chris:'Jeżeli chodzi o Lightninga to on automatycznie odpada, ale mimo wszystko '''Śpiące Niedźwiedzie - udacie się na ceremonię! Ś.N.:'Ech, jak to! Ceremonia '''Chris:'Oddaliście głosy i widzę kolejny podział głosów... ... ..Pierwszy głos na... 'Briana!' '...' '...' '...' '..'Pierwszy głos na... '''Evę! ... ... ... ..'''Pierwszy głos na... '''Jo! ... ... ..Drugi na Jo! ... ... ... ..A ostatni głos jest na... ... ... ... ... ..Evę! Mamy remis! Jo:'Dogrywka się szykuje. '''Eva:'Ech! 'Chris:'Nie, bo dziś... ... ... ... ..'''obie odpadacie! Eva i Jo:'Co!? Pojawiają się nagle w armacie. LeShawna, Noah i Brian przyszli zobaczyć ich eliminację. '''Jo:'Nie możesz wyeliminować trzech osób to wygląda dziwnie! 'Chris:'To jest mój program, a nie twój! 'Eva:'Zgłosiłam się tu, by namieszać. Tak, jak w poprawczaku! Brian i Noah macie poważne kłopoty! 'Jo:'Co!? '''Noah i Brian:Że jak!? LeShawna:'A ja tak ci wierzyłam. (lekko z ironią) '''Chris:'Koniec tych rozmów i pa pa. Nacisnął przycisk. A pilot nie wykonał polecenia. Nacisnął jeszcze parę razy. 'Chris:'Topher!!! 'Topher:'Tak, Chris? 'Chris:'Gdzie jest bateria od pilota! '''Topher:Ładowałem ją. Następnie zaatakował mnie krokodyl, a gdy wróciłem baterii nie było. Stażyści się ze mnie śmiali i mówili, że gdzieś ją zakopali! Chris:'''Aha, podziękuj im za pomysł na następne wyzwanie! Jo i Eva jednak zostajecie w programie! 'Jo:'Super! 'Eva:'Na serio! ''' Chris:'''I tak kończymy 4 odcinek. Czy bateria się odnajdzie? Dowiecie się w następnym odcinku... Totalnej Porażki: Weterani vs Debiutanci!!! '''KONIEC 'Głosowanie:' Jo: ' Eva!' Eva: Brian! LeShawna: Eva! Brian: ' Jo!' Noah: Jo! Lightning: '-' Brian: '''1 głos '''Eva: '''2 głosy '''Jo: '''2 głosy '''Zaginął: Lightning Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Weterani vs Debiutanci - Odcinki